summers_solacefandomcom-20200214-history
Humanoids
'''''HUMANS (MANKIND)''''' ''“Mankind’s got ah thing for doin’ whatever the ‘ell it wants, n’ whenever. If erryone else didn’t put ah metaphorical leash on th’ bunch of crazies, we may as well be without ah planet!” -Dwarven King Fror'' '''''Cultures:''''' * ''Kastredin: A gruff northern culture, originating from Al’Ildic, they serve as the lower class workers for the Adunian people. Most often they have dark hair and light pale skin. Accompanied by greyish blue eyes. Full blooded Kastredin are rather rare however.'' * ''Mainlander: The most common variant of humanity, these are simply the people who live in the various kingdoms of Altrinue. They come in all shapes and sizes and from all walks of life.'' '''''Physical Build and Coloration:''''' - Height and Weight Averages: Male: HEIGHT: 5'6 (ft/inch) / 170 (cm) ~ WEIGHT: 137lb - 62kg ~ AGE: 76 Female: HEIGHT: 5'2 (ft/inch) - 158 (cm) ~ WEIGHT: 137lb - 62kg ~ AGE: 81 - Skin Tones ''Human skin color can vary drastically depending on heritage. Skin tones range from light tan, all the way to dark brown.'' - Hair Colors ''Much like their eye colour, the range of human hair colour varies rather greatly. As such it is not uncommon for one to see anything from black to bright golden blonde hair. Browns and even oranges and reds are also often seen among the race.'' - Eye Colors ''Human eye colour varies rather greatly, from hues of black or brown, to shades of green. Blue and grey are also rather common among different cultures. Sometimes one might even see amber colours among human eye colour.'' '''''Traits:''''' - Positive Traits * '''Jack of All Trades...:''' Humanity has a knack for getting into every type of profession there is; if it exists they most likely have someone who’s learned it. As such, they have common knowledge on plenty of subjects. - Negative Traits * '''...But Master of None:''' The downside of this, however, would be that Humanity doesn’t specialise this information. As such, you likely won’t find many human equivalents to a dwarven smith, or an elven bowman. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '''''HIGH ELVES ''''' ''“Quite honestly the most stuck up bunch of purity-driven creatures I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting. ‘Least, most of them do that. Consider yourself lucky if one of ‘em doesn’t act high n’ mighty around ya.” -Levi Ehrmantrout'' '''''Cultures:''''' * ''Mali’aheral:'' The average high elf, these people are obsessed with health and purity, to the point by which any who marry another race are outcast. Such obsession is often extremist and as such leads to looking down on the other races, and treating them poorly. * ''Mali’fenn:'' Often called snow elves, these are simply a separate culture of High Elves. Focused more upon a warrior ethic than the magic of the other High Elves, they are also considerably more progressive. They consider acceptance to be a more valuable quality than the High Elven purity driven ideal. * ''Mysidian:'' A variant of High Elves said be directly descended from ancient eladrin, Mysidians are shorter and less xenophobic than other high elves, and tend to prefer simpler lifestyles than their brethren. Mysidian culture respects both arcane and martial prowess, but values summoners above all. The least warlike of the high elves. '''''Physical Build and Coloration:''''' - Height and Weight Averages: Male: HEIGHT: 5'9 - 6'6 (ft/inch) / 175 - 198 (cm) ~ WEIGHT: 115lb - 52kg ~ AGE: 600+ Female: HEIGHT: 5'7 - 6'2 (ft/inch) - 158 - 187 (cm) ~ WEIGHT: 100lb - 45kg ~ AGE: 600+ - Skin Tones ''Generally ranging from pearly white to light tan.'' - Hair Colors ''Blonde, white, silver, & gold; sometimes appears dirty brown.'' - Eye Colors ''Green, Blue, Purple, Aqua, Gray.'' '''''Traits:''''' - Positive Traits * '''Light’s Blessing:''' High elves tend to have very minor resistance to most non-elemental forms of magic. Arcane skills in general seem to come a bit easier to them.. * '''Lesser Darksight:''' Whilst no dark elf vision, lesser darksight allows for much better vision at night or in darkness than any human could ever hope to achieve, at least leaving vague outlines allowing you to find your way in anything but absolute darkness - Neutral Traits * '''Sensitive Ears:''' Both a benefit and a hindrance, all elves have remarkable hearing. Enough so that thunder is vaguely irritating to the ears. However as such they can hear a conversation from much farther than the average human. - Negative Traits * '''Infertility:''' As a downside to their long lives, High Elves have some major infertility issues. It is incredibly rare for one to have twins, and any attempt, even including failures, can prevent female High Elves from having children for 25 years. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '''''WOOD ELVES ''''' ''“Yeah, the bowman over there? I know ‘em. Some might call ‘em a right puss for stayin’ in the brushes, but I’ll be damned if they ain’t killed more men than I’m willin’ to say aloud. Good ears n’ eyes, and a fine druid.”'' ''- Rucks'' '''''Cultures:''''' * ''Mali’ame:'' Simply the average wood elf, they come from all sorts of places though preferring forests, talented in woodworking and the use of a bow, they are often some of the most friendly sorts. * ''Mael:'' The common, working wood elf within Krisphyra. They generally commit to labor jobs, such as farming and gathering of materials, building, and other such work. Minus work, they generally live very well and have plenty of time to spare for leisure. * ''Septem:'' Wood elves whom are more talented in arts and craftsmanship are generally considered Septems in Krisphyra. Their talents are often used, instead, for the entertainment of others, and growth of society within the vast forest. '''''Physical Build and Coloration:''''' - Height and Weight Averages: Male: HEIGHT: 5'4 - 6'0 (ft/inch) / 162 - 182 (cm) ~ WEIGHT: 110lb - 49kg ~ AGE: 600+ Female: HEIGHT: 5'2 - 5'10 (ft/inch) - 157 - 177 (cm) ~ WEIGHT: 95lb - 43kg ~ AGE: 600+ - Skin Tones ''Wood Elven skin tone often ranges from an olive brown to much deeper wooden browns, as such it is rather uncommon to see a truly pale wood elf.'' - Hair Colors ''Wood Elven hair colour doesn’t vary nearly as much as a human’s might, as such it is limited from darker reds to browns and even black for a hair colour.'' - Eye Colors ''Wood Elven eye colour varies from greens and browns to black and yellow. If you can find the particular shade in nature, its likely a wood elf has it as an eye colour.'' '''''Traits:''''' - Positive Traits * '''Nature’s Touch:''' Wood elves have a natural green thumb, and are often said to be one with nature itself. As such, druidry comes much easier to them, along with anything to do with nature itself. * '''Woodworkers:''' Wood elves have been famed as some of the greatest woodworkers alive. Their quality of craftsmanship with wooden or similar materials is often higher than average. * '''Lesser Darksight:''' Whilst no dark elf vision, lesser darksight allows for much better vision at night or in darkness than any human could ever hope to achieve, at least leaving vague outlines allowing you to find your way in anything but absolute darkness - Neutral Traits * '''Sensitive Ears:''' Both a benefit and a hindrance, all elves have remarkable hearing. Enough so that thunder is vaguely irritating to the ears. However as such they can hear a conversation from much farther than the average human. - Negative Traits * '''Infertility:''' As a downside to their long lives, High Elves have some major infertility issues. It is incredibly rare for one to have twins, and any attempt, even including failures, can prevent female High Elves from having children for 25 years. * '''Forest Born:''' Wood Elves often find it harder to cope with areas mostly devoid of nature. As such they are more susceptible to illness and other effects from places such as deserts or tundras, whereas a jungle would have them feeling somewhat above par. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '''''DARK ELVES ''''' ''"I don't want to go into those caves anymore.. no I don't, no I don't.."'' '''''Cultures:''''' * ''Mali’ker:'' The name by which most Dark Elves go by, often a mysterious group they can be considered heavily skeptical of those that dwell in the light, though in time they might put that skepticism aside. '''''Physical Build and Coloration:''''' - Height and Weight Averages: Male: HEIGHT: 5'4 - 6'0 (ft/inch) / 162 - 182 (cm) ~ WEIGHT: 110lb - 49kg ~ AGE: 600+ Female: HEIGHT: 5'2 - 5'10 (ft/inch) - 157 - 177 (cm) ~ WEIGHT: 95lb - 43kg ~ AGE: 600+ - Skin Tones ''Dark Elven skin is usually more of a gray-ish color, sometimes appearing ever so slightly purple.'' - Hair Colors ''Hair colors are more limited compared to other races; hair comes in variation of white, silver, and sometimes black.'' - Eye Colors ''Red is the most common eye color, but it is not uncommon to see purple, blue, green, or gray.'' '''''Traits:''''' - Positive Traits * '''Dark Sight:''' Dark Elves benefit highly to their sight in the shadows, they have perfect vision at time such as night or deep underground, making them great navigators during such times, even in comparison to the other types of elves. * '''Dark Inheritance:''' STILL NEEDS ADDED - Neutral Traits * '''N/A''' - Negative Traits * '''Infertility:''' As a downside to their long lives, High Elves have some major infertility issues. It is incredibly rare for one to have twins, and any attempt, even including failures, can prevent female High Elves from having children for 25 years. * '''Light Sensitivity:''' Most often a Dark Elf finds themself with a hindrance to their sight above ground, and as such have an aversion towards the light of the sun. As such it is not often they go out uncovered within daylight. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------